Kenny Omega
|birth_place = Transcona, Manitoba, Canada |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |trainer= Bobby Jay Vance Nerada Mentallo |billed = Waikiki Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Pokemon Stadium |debut= July 1, 2002 |retired = }} Tyson Smith (October 16, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler, best known by his ring name Kenny Omega. He primarily wrestles for several American independent promotions, including Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he is a former World Champion, Ring of Honor and Premier Championship Wrestling and in Japan for Dramatic Dream Team and New Japan Pro Wrestling. He was signed to a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in November 2005 and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling, before later asking for and was granted his release in September 2006. In Dramatic Dream Team he received a big push with the team Golden Lovers (with Kota Ibushi), becoming tag team champions. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Aoi Shoudou'' (Cross-legged fisherman buster sometimes into a neckbreaker) early career used as a signature thereafter **''Croyt's Wrath'' (Electric chair dropped into a bridging German suplex, sometimes from the second rope) – Innovated **''Katayoku no Tenshi'' / One-Winged Angel (One-handed electric chair driver) 2011 - present *'Signature moves' **"V-Trigger" (Running Bicycle Knee Strike) **"Double Underhook Piledriver - 2017- present **"Styles Clash" (Back to Belly Mat Slam) 2016 **''Dr. Wily Bomb'' (Deadlift gutwrench sitout powerbomb) **''Hadouken'' (Double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) **''EX Hadouken'' (High-impact double palm thrust to a kneeling opponent's face, with theatrics) **''Flash Man's Time Stopper'' (Step-up enzuigiri, with theatrics) **''Kotaro Krusher'' (Leapfrog transitioned into a one-handed bulldog) **''Tony Jaa'' (Running double knee strike, with theatrics) **''Greetings From Winnipeg'' (Low blow, with theatrics) **Missile dropkick to the back of an opponent's head **Multiple suplex variations ***''Dragon Rebirth'' (Twisting Dragon Suplex) ***''Dragon Rush'' (Snap Dragon Suplex) ***''Dragon Revolution'' (Pumphandle Flipping Release half Nelson Suplex) **Reverse hurricanrana **Rolling fireman's carry slam followed by a moonsault **450 splash **Cradle Back-to-belly piledriver **Springboard moonsault **Tope Con Ģiro *'With Kota Ibushi' **'Finishing moves' ***''Golden Shower'' (Simultaneous 450 splashes from the same turnbuckle) ***''Golden-Trigger'' (Simultaneous wrist-locks into knee strikes) *'Tag teams and stables' **Men of Low Moral Fiber (w/ Chuck Taylor) **Golden Lovers (w/ Kota Ibushi) **Kenny Omega & Danny Duggan **Experience (w/ Chris Stevens, Donny DiCaprio, Jackie Lee, Scott Justice & Will Damon) **Golden Rendezvous **Golden Storm Riders **'Bullet Club' **'The Elite' (w/ Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson) *'Nicknames' **"Canadian X" **"The Destiny Flower" **"King of the Anywhere Match" **"The Master of the Dark Hadou" **"The Cornerstone" **'"The Cleaner"' *'Entrance themes' **"Attenzione" by Flashrider (JAPW) **"Dr. Wily I (Mega Man 20th Anniversary Techno Version)" by Ogeretsu Kun, Manami Ietel and Yuukichan's Papa (DDT) **"Dr. Wily Stage 1 – Omegaman Mix" by Rock-Men (DDT) **"Shot'Em" by QBrick (NJPW; used while a part of Bullet Club) **"Devil's Sky" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Canadian Wrestling's Elite' **CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danny Duggan **CWE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Danny Duggan *'Canadian Wrestling Federation' **CWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) **DDT KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gota Ihashi and Kota Ibushi (1), and Daisuke Sasaki and Kota Ibushi (1) **DDT KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) **DDT KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kota Ibushi (2) and Michael Nakazawa (1) **Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mr. #6 and Riho **King of DDT (2012) **Best Match Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 *'Japan Indy Grand Prix' **Best Bout Award (2008) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 06 **Best Bout Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 **Best Bout Award (2014) with Kota Ibushi vs.Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo on September 28 *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Main Stream Wrestling' **Canadian Unified Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Canadian X Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kota Ibushi **NEVER Openweight Six Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **G1 Climax (2016) **IWGP United States Championship (1 time) **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 time, Current) **New Japan Pro-Wrestling Best Bout (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 **New Japan Pro-Wrestling Best Bout (2016) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 11 **New Japan Pro-Wrestling MVP (2017) *'Premier Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **PCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rawskillz (1) and Chris Stevens (1) **Premier Cup (2005, 2007) **Best Finishing Move of the Year (2009) Hadouken **Best Finishing Move of the Year (2010–2011) Croyt's Wrath **Best Mic Skills (2009–2011)104 **Best News of the Year (2009) Omega captures IWGP gold **Best News of the Year (2010) Omega Becomes Hottest Indy Sensation in the World **Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels **Feud of the Year (2010) with The Experience vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. **Feud of the Year (2011) with The Experience vs. Will Damon **Funniest Moment of the Year (2008–2009) Omega's Invisible Props **Funniest Moment of the Year (2011) Omega Forces Chad Tatum to Suck Rope **Maneuver of the Year (2011) Super Croyt's Wrath with Chris Stevens **Match of the Year (2002) vs. Mentallo **Match of the Year (2003) vs. Robby Royce **Match of the Year (2005) vs. Rawskillz **Match of the Year (2006) vs. A.J. Styles **Match of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Davey Richards **Match of the Year (2011) vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. **Most Likely to Make it in 2009 **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2006–2011) **Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2005) Omega signs WWE contract **Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2006) Omega returns from WWE to challenge A.J. Styles **Tag Team of the Year (2011) – with Chris Stevens **Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2007–2011) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 time) **Battle of Los Angeles (2009) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #5 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 **Feud of The Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada **Match of The Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada at Wrestle Kingdom 11 *'Tokyo Sports' **Best Bout Award (2010) with Kota Ibushi vs. Prince Devitt and Ryusuke Taguchi (NJPW, October 11) **Best Bout Award (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada (NJPW, January 4) **Technique Award (2016) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' ** 5 Star Match (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 ** 6 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4th ** 6 1/4 Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 11 ** 6 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on August 12 ** 5¾ Star Match (2017) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 ** 5 Star Match (2018) vs. Chris Jericho on January 4 ** 5 Star Match (2018) with Kota Ibushi vs. The Young Bucks on March 25 ** 7 Star Match (2018) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 9 ** Best Wrestling Maneuver (2016–2017) One-Winged Angel ** Feud of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada ** Match of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4th External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Living people Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:CWE Tag Team Champions Category:Canadian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Mad Wrestling Association alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Premier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Stardom alumni Category:Twin Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:American Championship Entertainment alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Over The Top Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Pride alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Intercontinental Champions Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP United States Champions Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling Triple Crown Champions Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions